The present invention relates to a framework for creating interactive games and other entertainment from musical content.
It is well established that experts in childhood development and related fields have repeatedly shown that music can have a significant positive impact on intellectual development. Early exposure to music has be linked to improved performance in learning to read as well as in mathematical and symbolic thinking skills.
It comes as no surprise then that a number of toys have been developed to encourage children to engage in musical play. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,168 issued to Sosoka et al. describes a type of musical toy that allows one or more music sequences to be selected and played. The toy includes a base unit and associated blocks that are configured to be inserted into receiving portions in the base. When the blocks are engaged with the receiving portions a musical sequence is played by the toy according to the arrangement of the blocks. The particular sequence played by the toy depends upon which face of the block is engaged with the receiving portion.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,758 issued to Dunn et al. This patent describes a toy in which a number of buttons are positioned on the outward faces of a housing such as a cube. The buttons correspond to component parts of a prearranged musical composition. For example, each button may represent may have a graphical representation of a musical instrument in the composition. In operation each button blinks in synchronization with notes being played by an instrument for as long as the instrument is included in the selected ensemble. This permits a child to appreciate the various components of a composition as represented by particular musical instruments.
However, neither of these toys introduces any notion of solving a musical jigsaw puzzle. For example, they do not present a goal/winning or correct selection combination paradigm.
The present invention is a framework for the creation of interactive entertainment using musical content as a source. The resulting game can be played on any data processor. In general, the source musical content is first broken down into the xe2x80x9clayersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csegmentsxe2x80x9d. It uses segmenting (i.e., splitting by layer) of source music content, where a layer can include (a) one or more instruments (b) one or more voices; (c) one or more synthesized timbres or d) any combination of the foregoing. The source layers are then combined with an additional set of xe2x80x9cdistractorxe2x80x9d layers that sound similar to the original layers, but which are xe2x80x9cincorrectxe2x80x9d. The game is then devised using both the original correct layers and distractor layers by requiring a player to select and then arrange them in a particular manner. The game is xe2x80x9cwonxe2x80x9d when the layers are selected correctly.
The technique can be applied to the creation of products such as computer games, either PC-based or handheld, interactive video games, board games, advertisements or consumer media such as those that are available on web portals or digital cable television devices.
Applications of the basic techniques of the invention can take a number of forms. For example, in a preferred embodiment a puzzle type game is created whereby the player is required to select from among a set of available correct layers and incorrect xe2x80x9calteredxe2x80x9d musical layers. Upon selecting a limited number of the available layers, such as indicated by instruments representing each of one of several tracks of an original musical score, a selected combination is played. The user xe2x80x9cwinsxe2x80x9d the game when only the correct layers corresponding to the original musical score are selected.
Layers may be manipulated in various fashions such as by selecting a graphical representation of each audio track assigned to a layer. This can for example, be indicated by a graphical depiction of the musical instruments that represents the track. Layers may also be selected in other ways such as by interacting with animated characters, as might be appropriate in games designed for very young children.
Any type of musical content can be used in the framework, this includes but is not limited to a recorded musical performance, electronically produced music using MIDI or other sequencing technologies, or based upon musical scores or other written representations of music.
For example orchestral compositions can be split up according to the score for each particular instrument or section of instruments or voices.
It should also be understood that music can be divided into layers either before or after it is recorded. For example, the process of segmentation into layers can be determined based upon one version of the music i.e., based upon its written score, while the segments themselves are produced from another version, i.e., from a recorded performance.
The altered or incorrect xe2x80x9cdistractorxe2x80x9d layers can be created in a number of ways. These additional layers may be created in a form which is similar to the correct segments but not exactly in the same. These pieces may or may not fit musically with other puzzle pieces. The incorrect pieces taken separately may make up a completely different musical entity that is they might be parts of another complete musical composition.
Finally the integration of layers may be presented in a number of ways. For example, it is typically possible for the layers to be played back in a synchronized fashion that is upon selecting a subset of layers the user is permitted to hear a recreation of the music that represents the selected layers. Visual elements may also be provided to allow the player select a range or otherwise manipulate the layers. These can take the form of buttons, animated characters, instrument icons, blocks, switches or other graphical interface elements.
The key point here is that the puzzle is based upon musical rather than visual material. Unlike other puzzles there is introduced a distractor element that consists of incorrect altered segments. That is there are a certain number of layers which are not relevant to the correct assembly of musical segments to solve the puzzle.
The result is thus a goal oriented activity whereby the correct assembly of music parts is encouraged.
Because the musical puzzle provides for a number of alternative or incorrect assemblies or arrangement of layers, it can provide other forms on entertainment. For example, each incorrect assembly still provides the game player with experience in hearing the effect of selecting different musical tracks, allowing them to explore the different musical combinations.
Furthermore, the puzzles allow a player to the flexibility to develop an arrangement or assembly of segments as a creative act. That is the player may develop other goals for arrangements or assemblies of segments.
The invention may be implemented on any data processor enabled device that has audio capability. For example, the music puzzle can be implemented using any computer hardware with mixing and/or sequencing sound, the playing back of stored and computing sounds and is capable of providing a user interface to allow a user to change the arrangement or assembly of sounds. This typically occurs on a standard personal computer platform via the use of a mouse, keyboard, joy stick and associated speaker and audio hardware and software. However, other platforms such as that including special purpose electronics hardware and switches, buttons and audio equipment may be used to implement the game.
While distribution channels for the invention are envisioned in the form of individually purchased copies of personal computer software such as distributed on CD Rom or downloaded onto a hard disk. The invention can also be implemented using an online connection either selecting puzzles from an available set or receiving it through various programming distribution formats such as Java(trademark) or Flash(trademark) animation.